<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>AU Open Space by NojiFukari</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23531545">AU Open Space</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NojiFukari/pseuds/NojiFukari'>NojiFukari</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Résidence Riz-Curry [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Humor, Silly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:02:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23531545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NojiFukari/pseuds/NojiFukari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Personne va lire ça. Du coup si t'aime bien et que tu t'as envie de comprendre, au pire envoie moi un message. Désolée pour les fautes lol.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Résidence Riz-Curry [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534148</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nours/gifts">Nours</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamaradeCactus/gifts">CamaradeCactus</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>« Bon sang mais il est passé où le tableau excel avec le macro-planning du projet de piscine sur le toit du building ? » demanda Hikaru en fouillant les moindres recoins de ses fichiers bureautiques.</p><p>Reno replaça ses lunettes sur son nez « C’est pas vraiment ton genre de perdre des trucs. Tu l’avais mis sur le réseau en commun ? »</p><p>Sa voisine de bureau soupira avant répondre « Quelqu’un a dû le déplacer ou le modifier… Mais qui ? C’est pas comme si j’allais faire le tour de tous les open space pour demander ça aux 150 employés… » La jeune fille aux gros seins s’étala sur son bureau en pleurnichant « C’est la fin… Je vais me faire virer… Tout est fini Reno… »</p><p>Le susnommé observa sa collègue se liquéfier sous yeux en faisant la grimace « Tu trouves pas que tu surréagis un peu Hikaru ? » </p><p>A ce moment-là, il aperçut deux petits yeux qui observaient la scène par-dessus la cloison des bureaux d’en face… </p><p>« Yo. » </p><p>Reno eut un petit sursaut avant de s’exclamer « Putain Lidiya… » ce qui fit sourire cette dernière.</p><p>« Je t’ai envoyé un mail avec les yaoi en ligne que je lis en ce moment, mais tu m’as pas répondu. »</p><p>« Sans blague... » soupira le jeune homme « Est-ce que tu travailles des fois ? »</p><p>Ces trois-là se connaissaient bien et passaient souvent du temps ensemble après leurs heures au bureau. Hikaru était la plus jeune, dès son arrivée elle avait sympathisé avec Lidiya puis Reno, son voisin de bureau. Reno et Lidiya étaient là depuis plus longtemps dans l’entreprise, amis de longue date, eux n’avaient plus vraiment de secret l’un pour l’autre. Lidiya fut la première à être embauchée dans cette grande entreprise, c’est à elle que Reno devait son poste.</p><p>« Pause-café ? » lança Lidiya avec un grand sourire.</p><p>La vérité, Reno avait bien besoin d’une pause. Il se tourna vers sa collègue la plus jeune - qui avait presque fusionné avec sur bureau – et lui tapota le dos « Hikaru ? Tu viens avec nous ? » Il reçut en guise de réponse une sorte de petit grognement d’affirmation. </p><p> </p><p>Pendant ce temps-là, dans le plus grand bureau de la société, au dernier étage de l’immeuble, le PDG de l’entreprise organisait une réunion avec sa secrétaire.</p><p>« C’est hors de question. C’est vraiment une idée de merde. » </p><p>« Allons Emiko, pense aux avantages d’un tel projet,… » </p><p>A peine eut-il le temps de terminer sa phrase que la jeune femme reprit « Je m’absente deux heures Takuru, deux putains d’heures, et tu me sors un projet de construction de piscine sur le toit de l’immeuble. C’est quoi ton problème ? »</p><p>L’armoire à glace (Takuru) se replaça au fond de son siège en joignant ses mains « Certes l’idée est, pour ainsi dire, assez osée. Cela dit, imagine un peu les possibilités que ça nous offre derrière. »</p><p>Sa secrétaire plissa les yeux en fronçant les sourcils « Qu’est-ce que tu racontes ? On dirait juste un gros pervers qui veut mater le boule de ses employés en maillot de bain. »</p><p>Le PDG sourit « Et pas n’importe quels boules. »</p><p>« Ça suffit. Tu m’as soulé. Idée suivante. » lança Emiko en croisant les bras.</p><p>« A vrai dire… » commença Takuru en s’accoudant à son bureau « J’ai déjà lancé l’opération. »</p><p> « Pardon ? »</p><p>« Toute la pré-phase du projet est en cours et j’ai déjà demandé les devis. Plus rien ne peut m’arrêter maintenant. » sourit fièrement le patron de l’entreprise.</p><p>Emiko le fixait depuis tout à l’heure sans cligner des yeux une seule fois, le transperçant du regard.</p><p>« Qui s’en occupe. » demanda-t-elle froidement.</p><p>Le PDG prit un petit cadre photo posé sur son bureau dans sa main et le retourna vers sa secrétaire « Cet ange venue directement du paradis pour illuminer notre entreprise de son rayonnement céleste. »</p><p>A ces mots, Emiko dévisagea son supérieur encore quelques secondes avant de baisser les yeux sur la photo « … Tu as mis une novice arrivée y’a même pas un an sur un projet complétement claqué au sol sans me consulter. » Elle releva les yeux vers son interlocuteur « T’es sérieux là ? »</p><p>Takuru replaça la photo sur son bureau « Tu connais Mademoiselle Komisumo du 3e étage là… celle que t’as pistonné pour intégrer l’entreprise ? »</p><p>L’expression faciale d’Emiko avait quelque peu changée, mais ses sourcils étaient toujours froncés « Tu veux dire …Koshizume Lidiya ? »</p><p>« Ouais… Je suis sûr qu’elle adore les piscines. » sourit Takuru en haussant les sourcils à plusieurs reprises.</p><p>« Veuillez m’excuser, j’ai du travail. » La jeune femme s’inclina rapidement avant de quitter le bureau sans un mot. </p><p>A l’instant où la porte se referma, le PDG s’affala sur son siège en poussant un long soupir de soulagement « Oh la vache… J’ai vraiment cru qu’elle allait me butter… » Il passa ses mains sur son visage « J’suis en sueur… »</p><p>Alors que le clame était revenu, un chuchotement se fit alors entendre à l’autre bout du bureau.</p><p>« okamari no suzoki »</p><p>Takuru retira les mains de son visage en panique pour regarder dans la direction du bruit inattendu. Il aperçut alors un type presque mieux habillé que lui entrain de sortir la poubelle. Le PDG le fixa avec un air intrigué alors que l’homme mystérieux quittait la pièce. Depuis son siège il arrivait à distinguer une sorte de sourire un peu bizarre de la part de l’intrus qui referma doucement la porte derrière lui.</p><p>« Mais… Quel beau gosse… »</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La salle de pause était plutôt calme. Reno, Lidiya et Hikaru n’avaient pas trop eu à faire la queue pour les distributeurs et machines à café. D’habitude c’est vraiment l’enfer, mais Lidiya avait le don pour sélectionner les meilleurs horaires de pause. Hikaru s’approcha en premier de l’une des machines en commandant un thé au citron. Alors que son gobelet se remplissait peu à peu, Reno fouillait dans ses poches pour trouver de la monnaie sous le regard attentif de Lidiya.</p><p>« Huh ?... » fit Hikaru en prenant son gobelet « Il est tout tiède… Attendez je vais le faire chauffer et je vous rejoins. » dit-elle avant de partir vers les petits micro-ondes.</p><p>« Pas de soucis. » acquiesça Reno.</p><p>Lidiya sourit en fixant son ami à lunettes « Tu vas prendre quoi ? » </p><p>« Un Mountain Dew…» répondit Reno en plissant les yeux pour chercher le numéro de sa cannette sur le distributeur, tout en insérant ses pièces.</p><p>« T’es pas assez hétéro pour ce genre de truc. » affirma fièrement jeune femme avant de sélectionner une boisson sous le nez de son ami, alors que celui-ci avait déjà commencé à taper un numéro.</p><p>La machine fit un petit bruit avant de confirmer la commande. Reno et Lidiya se collèrent aussitôt à la vitre pour observer toutes les boissons. Laquelle allait tomber ? Personne ne le savait. Lui, il était en sueur et elle, elle trépignait, quand soudain, une cannette se mit à bouger.</p><p>« Oh ! Pour une fois que tu réussis à prendre un bon truc au hasard Lidiya ! »</p><p> « Sérieux ?! Ok, elle est à moi ! » s’écria la sauvage sous le regard un peu deg de Reno.</p><p>*ponque* fit la cannette de thé glacé contre la vitre de la machine. </p><p>« Merde. » fit Lidiya en fixant sa proie qui, à présent, ne bougeait plus du tout « Elle est coincée. »</p><p>Reno, impuissant, se mit à soupirer « Qu’est-ce que tu comptes faire maintenant ? »</p><p>Lidiya se mit à réfléchir un instant en observant le thé glacé derrière la vitre.</p><p>« Observe et apprend. » Elle récupéra les quelques pièces que Reno avait dans ses poches et les inséra à nouveau dans la machine avant de sélectionner une autre boisson « Si on en prend une au-dessus, elle devrait emporter la seconde dans sa chute. »</p><p>Son ami ne bronchait pas. Il se laissait souvent faire à vrai dire. Il plissa les yeux pour observer la boisson choisie « Putain Lidiya, tu m’as encore fait acheter la flotte avec le gout de smecta là ? »</p><p>« C’est cadeau. » Lui répondit-elle en souriant.</p><p>La bouteille de Pocari Sweat se mit à tomber directement sur la cannette de thé glacé sous le regard attentif et impatient des deux amis… avant de… rester coincée. Exactement sur la cannette.</p><p>« Salope. » affirma Lidiya en dévisageant la bouteille.</p><p>Reno était au bout de sa vie « Je vais me défenestrer. » </p><p>Un blanc s’installa, comme une minute de silence entre les employés et le distributeur pour la perte de ces deux boissons plus ou moins convoitées. A ce moment-là, Hikaru revenait enfin vers ses amis en déclarant « Oh j’ai failli cramer l’eau du thé ! »</p><p>Aucun de ses deux amis ne réagit à son affirmation un peu chelou.</p><p>« Est-ce que… ça va ? » demanda-t-elle perplexe « Vous n’avez toujours pas choisi ? »</p><p>Les deux loques se tournèrent vers la dernière arrivée en faisant la grimace. Hikaru aperçu alors l’objet de leur convoitise, prisonnier derrière une vitre.</p><p>« Ah. Tiens-moi ça un instant. » dit-elle en tendant son gobelet à Reno.</p><p>Hikaru passa alors sa main contre le distributeur comme si elle cherchait quelque chose, puis fit un pas en arrière en se mettant de côté. Le jeune homme à lunettes ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu’elle essayait de faire et prit une inspiration pour demander « Mais qu’est-ce que-… »</p><p>Il n’eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu’Hikaru assena un violent coup d’épaule dans la machine qui se mit à basculer en arrière dans un bruit assourdissant avant de retomber en avant dans sa position initiale, sous le regard effaré de Reno et celui de l’ensemble des personnes présentes dans la pièce. Hikaru s’accroupit pour récupérer les boissons qui venaient de tomber avant de les donner à Lidiya en souriant.</p><p>« Tiens, j’ai réussi à les débloquer. »</p><p>Lidiya fixait Hikaru avec un sourire plein de fierté et une larme à l’œil « Je t’aime putain… » </p><p>Elle prit les deux boissons et tendit la bouteille de smecta a son collègue à lunettes « Tiens, ça c’est à toi celle-là... Reno ? »</p><p>Le susnommé était resté bloqué dans l’incompréhension. Tout comme l’ensemble des employés présents dans la salle. Il se frotta les yeux avant de reprendre ses esprits.</p><p>« Euh ouais… Merci. » Il prit sa bouteille et Lidiya reprit la conversation comme si de rien n’était.</p><p> </p><p>Depuis l’autre bout de la salle de pause, sur pouf, un homme mystérieux et bien habillé avait assisté à la petite scène depuis le début. Il pausa son café pour prendre un calepin et un stylo dans sa poche et se mit à griffonner.</p><p>« Cette force surhumaine… Il n’y a aucun doute possible. Je suis dans Twilight… »</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>